1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a ratchet screwdriver.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a ratchet screwdriver 10 of the prior art comprises a handle 11 having a main body 12 which is provided at the front end thereof with a shaft hole 14 with a core hole 13. A shaft 17 is pivoted to the shaft hole 14 and is provided with a gear 15 and a protruded pillar 16. A stop plate 19 is disposed in an insertion slot 18 of the main body 12. The gear 15 is actuated by two check plates 20 which are provided with a dial button seat 22 having two elastic press plates 21. A housing 24 is fitted over the main body 12 such that a retaining cut 25 of the housing 24 is engaged with a projection 26 of the main body 12. The housing 24 has a position confining hole 23. The main body 12 is further provided with a locking member 28 having a bearing hole 27 which is slidably fitted over the shaft 17.
The prior art ratchet screwdriver 10 is defective in design because the main body 12 is not provided with sufficient torsional strength, because the check plates 20 are too thin, and because the adjustment of the dial button seat 22 cannot be easily done, and also because assembly of the ratchet screwdriver 10 is not cost-effective.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet screwdriver which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art ratchet screwdriver described above.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.